chevalierfandomcom-20200214-history
BORN
BORN is the opening theme song of the anime series Le Chevalier D'Eon. The song was performed by Miwako Okuda. Lyrics Japanese 涙が落ちたあとだって　悲しみが癒えてくわけじゃない この胸に住み着いた　臆病な自分をただ感じてくだけ だけど信じていきたい　小さな夢のはじまりを ココロは少しずつ歩き始めてく　痛みさえひきずりながら とまどいで明日が見えなくても　想いは未来を探すのでしょう 泣き疲れた虹の果て　新しく生まれた私がいる この街はそういつだって　曖昧な現実見せるけど たったひとつの願いを　感じていけばいい　そう感じればいい 人は誰かとくらべて　自分を見失うけれど 大事なものはそうココロにあるから　汚さずに輝かせたい ずぶ濡れで雨雲引き裂いたら　みちびく光に出会えるのでしょう 水たまりに揺れている　太陽が私を照らしてゆく しあわせとか優しさとか　目に見えないものを こぼしながら集めながら　いつかあふれてゆくまで… とまどいで明日が見えなくても　想いは未来を探すのでしょう 泣き疲れた虹の果て　新しく生まれた私がいる いま雨雲引き裂いたら　みちびく光に出会えるのでしょう 水たまりに揺れている　太陽が私を照らしてゆく Rōmaji Namida ga ochita ato datte Kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai Kono mune ni sumitsuita Okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake Dakedo shinjite ikitai Chiisana yume no hajimari wo kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku Itami sae hikizurinagara Tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo Omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou Nakitsukareta niji no hate Atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru Kono machi wa sou itsu datte Aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo Tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii Sou kanjireba ii Hito wa dareka to kurabete Jibun wo miushinau keredo Daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara Yogosazu ni kagayakasetai Zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara Michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou Mizutamari ni yurete iru Taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku Shiawase toka yasashisa toka Me ni mienai mono wo Koboshinagara atsumenagara Itsuka afurete yuku made... Tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo Omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou Nakitsukareta niji no hate Atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru Ima amagumo hikisaitara Michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou Mizutamari ni yurete iru Taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku English Translation Though tears have fallen, that doesn’t mean my sadness is healed It has settled in my heart and I only feel my own cowardice But I want to believe in the birth of a small dream My heart begins to walk forward slowly, even as pain drags it back If I lose sight of tomorrow my emotions will still seek the future My newborn self awaits at the end of a rainbow that is all cried out Yes, this city has always shown me a vague reality But I just need to feel my one wish, yes, that’s what I must do People lose sight of themselves when they try to compare with others What’s important is in my heart, I want it to shine without tarnishing it If I, drenched with rain, tear apart the clouds, I’ll find the guiding light And the sun that’s reflected in the puddles will shine on me Happiness and gentleness, things the eyes can’t see I’ll gather them even if they spill out, until they’re all overflowing… If I lose sight of tomorrow, my emotions will still seek the future My newborn self awaits at the end of a rainbow that is all cried out If I tear apart the clouds now, I’ll find the guiding light And the sun that’s reflected in the puddles will shine on me Video The characters that appear in this opening theme, in order, are: *Lia de Beaumont *D'Eon de Beaumont *Dauphin Auguste *Anna Rochefort *Teillagory *Duc d'Orléans *Durand *Robin *Comte de Saint-Germain *Maximilien Robespierre *Duc d'Broglie *King Louis XV Category:Music